


In this lifetime.

by laura_sommeils



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Song of Achilles inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_sommeils/pseuds/laura_sommeils
Summary: In this lifetime, Atsumu stares at Kita through sunshine and memories and says "I'm so happy, Shinsuke".
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	In this lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> This... started with Vo and me throwing headcanons back and forth on twitter and I DID THE THING. And it's dedicated to you, I hope you'll like it :)

In this lifetime, Atsumu is born with a twin that is a shield and a challenge. Someone who anchors him to earth but pushes him to conquer the finest weapons. A volleyball that flies like a hummingbird, a toss that is always answered.

In this lifetime, Kita is, still, Atsumu's source of steadiness and comfort. Figs are converted into pickled plums, and the sound of each other’s voices appears in the land in between sleep and awareness.

In this lifetime, the crashes of war are the marching bands and Atsumu’s ability to stop them with a raised fist. The silence before the killing touch reaches the enemy, the seconds that anticipate the movement of shoulders and the motion of his arms. There’s the avoidance of an arrow piercing a heel, tearing apart the flesh, dissolving its soul.

In this lifetime, Kita doesn’t die, but is defeated in the first match of his last highschool tournament. He doesn’t perish, but his presence on the court is over, is a print left in Atsumu’s mind when he has to be extra careful about new plays and knows there isn’t the steady ground that would catch and cover his failings. In his third year, Atsumu wears the same jersey, the number one in the middle of his chest as if it were Kita’s heart in his hands. He goes to battle and wins against Karasuno, they outmatch their adversaries and come victorious. Kita accepts Atsumu’s offer from the stands.

In this lifetime, they spend seasons apart from each other. It’s months of phone calls and finding peace in hearing each other’s voices. It’s the phantom presence of Atsumu’s fingers on Shinsuke’s wrists, of his lips traveling up and down Shinsuke’s forearms. Is shaped in Kita sending him pictures of the farm and Atsumu touching the screen as if doing so could transport him there. The way he stares at the screen and tries to put into words all of his yearning.

In this lifetime, Atsumu always returns.

In this lifetime the battleground is the court and Atsumu comes home wearing red. This time it isn’t blood but red fabric, and Kita is waiting for him at the airport gates. Their ashes are a plum tree they plant on Shinsuke’s farm, a steady growth given form when they look at the white flowers, interlaced fingers and matching golden bands.

In this lifetime, Atsumu stares at Kita through sunshine and memories and says "I'm so happy, Shinsuke".


End file.
